A Love So Deep
by roses-for-Sessho-maru
Summary: Mostly inner thoughts of two people that love each other and their reactions. Kurama&Hiei (COMPLETE)
1. Hiei

Disclaimer: this author does not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Looking at you I wonder if you could ever love me for who I am. Your a fox and I'm the forbidden child. Someone who is made from fire and ice. You look at me and smile, such a sweet smile. It makes me feel like there are butterflies in my stomache. If someone was to know that I was soft inside what would they think of me? Or better yet what would you think of me?

"Hey Hiei, what's going on?" I hear you ask me.

"Hn," you laugh at my answer and I have to fight to keep a blush down. Inside I'm screaming, 'I want to run my hands over your body, kiss you until your blue and make hot passionate love to you until niether one of us can walk.' But nothing comes out and I'm starting to get hard. you've turned your back to me and I want to pounce on you.

"Hiei, have you ever been with someone?"

"What are you implying, fox?" I had to ask.

"Have you sexually been with someone?" You ask me.

"Once," I have with a sweet young girl, I had been foolish than.

"What was it like?" Oh my fox, why are you asking such questions? Don't you know what your doing to me? You've gone back to your homework and I can't stand it, did you think that I've forgotten about you?

"It was.....pleasant," I finally answered your question.

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked me how it was fox," after I finished talking I saw you flinch. My answer hurt you and I was starting to feel guilty. I watched as you walked over to me, I was lying on your bed. You crawled on top of me, so that you were strattling me. I had to bite back a moan as you rubbed up against me.

"Hiei," you moan as you stare into my eyes with your emerald ones. I reach up and caught your lips with mine. You pull back shocked, I shove you off of me.

"Sorry," I apologize before leaving.

"Hiei, wait!" I hear you yell. I was too much of a coward to go back to you, to see what you want or maybe what I could of had. Maybe next time Kurama, my love.

Please, pretty please review


	2. Kurama and Yuske

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh, some one else does.

Kurama's point of view

It has been three weeks since I have last seen Hiei. Maybe I was too foreward with him. Over the years I have grown to love the dark little demon, Now if only he would come back.

"Hiei, where are you?"

"Hn, fox are you talking to yourself?"

"Hiei!" I can't believe it, he's here! I'm so hapy that I don't mind that he's mocking me.

"You didn't answer my question, I'm still waiting," I hear your rough cold voice talk to me.

"I was talking to both of us. When did you get back?"

"When Botan came to get me, because we have another mission," Hiei went on to tell me what we were to be doing. Though I was mostly listening to how his voice sounded.

"Well we better go and find Yuske and Kwarabara, so we can get this mission over with."

"Kurama, about last time......"

"What about it?" I asked tilting my head to the side slightly. I was starting to get nervous. Was he going to tell me that there is nothing to it? Of course he was, we're talking about Hiei. He doesn't let anyone close to him and I'm the closest anyone has every come to him.

"I had to leave before it went to far and one of us got hurt," Hiei whispered to me.

"Oh Hiei, can't you see that I love you. For you and no one or nothing can stop me," I told the fire demon standing in front of my window, where he had come in.

"Hey guys," Yuske yelled from outside the door. "Come on we have to get this done with. Keiko's going to kill me as it is."

Hiei looked at me and pulled me close for a quick kiss and was waiting on the ground for us when we got down.

Yuske's point of view

Kurama and Hiei were starting to act weird. For the last three week's Kurama's been down in the dumps, and we haven't seen hide or hair of Hiei. Now Kurama's smiling and Hiei isn't running through the trees like normal.

"Kwarabara, do you notice anything weird about Kurama and Hiei?" I had to ask the oaf if he noticed anything. Come on I know that the two of them have something going on, could they not tell us once in a while?

"Huh, what do you mean Yuske?"

"Nothing," I guess I should have expected that one. He is the biggest idiot that I know.

"Yuske, you should mind your own your own business," Kurama yelled back to me and Kwarabara. The idiot was staring at the back of Kurama's head, than Hiei he turned to look at me like I had five heads.

When we finally found the demon, it was half dead already. It took one swipe of Hiei's sword and the demon was dead. Botan found us quick and we were back home by five o'clock. Everyone left and I went to follow Kurama so I could get some help with homework that Keiko's going to make me do anyway. Though what I saw was way better. Hiei and Kurama were standing under a street light kissing.

So that was what was going on. All I can say is, "It's about damn time that you two got together."

"Shut up Yuske!" Both of them yelled over to me.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE


	3. kuwabara

Disclaimer: I really don't own them!

I knew what Yusuke was talking about when he asked about Kurama and Hiei, but that doesn't mean I want to know what it is. Hey after all its not my business. Why should I bother with them acting weird? Sure they're but lately no one's including me, so why should I care? Anyway that was a week ago. Hiei's been seen more as of lately and Kurama couldn't be happier. Maybe Kurama finally got a girlfriend.

Right now I'm on my way to Kurama's house. We're all supppose to meet there in a little while, so why not come early? Maybe I could ask him about his girlfriend. I knocked on the door once I got there. His mother tokd me he was upstairs after she let me in.

"Hey Kurama! How-" My words died as I walked into his room. I couldn't believe it! How disgusting, how wrong! Hiei was strattling Kurama's hips and from the looks of it they had just pulled away from a kiss.

"Kuwabara! I thought you weren't coming for another twenty minutes," Kurama said after he had cought his breath. Hiei got off of Kurama and helped him sit up.

"That is unnatural! Two males should not be together like that. I refuse to even talk to two until something is done about this," I hissed at them.

"Kuwabara, sit down so the four of us can talk about this," Yusuke said coming up behind me.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. the last chapter

Disclaimer :I have no ownership of the characters in this story.

"No way man! I'm not going anywhere near those two. Their gay, Urameshi! As in, into guys," Kuwabara shouted.

"Kuwabara, please come in. We'll explain everything. Hiei can sit in the window sill and I'll sit by the closet," I told him. Hiei and I moved apart from each other. We're now sitting across the room from one another. Kuwabara sits on my desk chair while Yusuke flops onto my bed.

'God, why can't he just be happy. Than again humans do picture two males or females in love wrong.' Kuwabara is tense the whole time he sits there waiting for someone to talk, I decide I'll start.

"Kuwabara, what Hiei and I were doing was-"

"None of his god damned fucking business. If Hiei wanted to fuck your brains out or you wanted to do the same to him, Kuwabara would have to suck it up. He should be fucking happy for you two," Yusuke interrupts. Hiei and myself have a slight pink color in our cheeks. Kuwabara looks pale, very pale.

"Hn, the detective has a point, if only for the first time," Hiei spoke up from the window sill.

"Why don't you go out and find a girl or something?"

"Demons don't see two males or females together a 'bad' or 'wrong' thing. Also Shuichi is gay so no female would turn him or 'me' on. Humans don't understand that if the couple love each other that should be all that matters."

"I don't care what demons think. How could what your doing be with the shrimp be healthy?"

Hiei's point of view

"Oaf, demons don't get sick with your petty human diseases," I told the idiot. It was getting harder and harder not to kick him and the detective out of the room. Kurama sat in the corner licking his lips whenever no one was looking or shooting seductive glances over at me when the fool was glaring at me. If the fox didn't stop soon I was going to lose control of myself and let my lust take over. I must have missed some of the conversation because when I tuned back in everyone but the fox had left.

"He's going to the arcade wit Yusuke. We're alone in the house Hiei, mother left while we were busy talking," Kurama whispered standing right in front of me. With that said I lost it. Kurama and my lips touched as we fell back on his bed.

It had been along night but I don't believe it could have been any better. I seriously doubt either one of us will be able to walk after last night.

Yusuke's point of view

After Kurama and Hiei explained to Kuwabara, it took him a few months to get used to the idea. Kurama told his mother about Hiei and his being a demon. He was kicked out of the house. Hiei, Kurama, my wife Keiko and myself all live in a three bedroom apartment. Hiei finally told Yukina he was her brother, she told him she had figured it out. Kuwabara and Yukina are still together, Kuwabara has only just proposed to her. Botan and Shizuru got together. That was one of the main reasons Kuwabara accepted same sex relationships. None of the girls are expecting children or have any, maybe sometime in the future.

The End!

Review if you want.


End file.
